1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sound modifications for electric guitars, and more particularly, to a removable inline signal interrupter, which allows the user to effectuate special effects while playing the guitar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric guitars are very popular and a variety of electric apparatus have been developed which allow for the sound modification of electric guitars. This allows musicians to create sounds that were previously obtainable only in recording studios or through the use of very expensive sound equipment. Examples of these electronic apparatus can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,711; U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,462; U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,508; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,854. All of the aforesaid patents disclose an electronic add-on feature which provides for special effects and sound modification when playing the electric guitar.
Applicant's invention relates to a removable inline signal interrupter having a minimum volume control which is adaptable to any electric guitar and allows the user/player to selectively interrupt the signal from the guitar to the amplifier.
Signal interruption as a special effect in playing the guitar is an effect that has been around for some time and has been utilized by many great guitar artists. However, the effect could only be achieved on a specific guitar which had undergone electronic manufacturing modification at the factory so as to allow the player/user to selectively interrupt the signal utilizing a factory installed switch peculiar to that particular guitar.
The removable inline signal interrupter with minimum volume control of the present invention is adaptable to any electric guitar.